Many, if not all, of today's systems and methods for guiding aircraft over taxiways and/or runways during departure and/or landing utilize constant lighting of runways and/or taxiways. This may include constant lighting of runway and taxiway centerlines, constant lighting of lead-out taxiway exit lines, constant lighting of runway lead-in lines, and/or constant lighting of other parts of the runways and/or taxiways. However, many if not all of these systems and methods may not dynamically change the lighting characteristics of the runway and/or taxiway lighting to dynamically guide the particular aircraft over the intended runway and/or taxiway path intended for that particular aircraft. This may lead to decreased efficiency and congestion on the runways and/or taxiways.
A system and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods for guiding an aircraft.